


Um tipo de vampiro diferente

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sh 2x15, Simon é o heroí que merecemos, o verdadeiro Sebastião Verlac, tradução de fic, um what-if fic
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: Imagina se o Simon se tivesse encontrado con o Sebastião após de matar o Quinn? Um what-if scenário porque já tava cansar de toda morte que acontece neste programa.





	Um tipo de vampiro diferente

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different kind of vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075185) by [Shadowtravelingtitans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans). 



“Ó meu, onde vais com essa cara?” Sebastião olho ao homem que lhe parou no meio do caminho. Estava difícil a ver pelo seu olho esquerdo, mas ainda conseguia ver o cabelo castanho e encaracolado. Parecia a voz de um homem e não havia dúvida que era mais baixo que ele, e conseguia ver um pouco dos seus caninos a picar debaixo do seu lábio. Ele respirou com irregularidade.

“Eu preciso...de ir para...o Instituto.” Ele mandou fora, a voz dele seca do deuso. Ele foi para mover a frente do vampiro, mas o homem segurou-lhe no lugar, pousando o seu braço a frente dele. O loiro deu-lhe um olhar de sorprendido, tentando compreender a situação. 

“Mm...pois, claro...mas, tu tens o olhar de quem vai desmaiar. Ó, eu sei! Eu posso dar-te boleia até ao Instituto, eu conheço gente lá.” Ao ouvir isto, o Sebastião ficou interessado. O vampiro parecia inofensivo em comparação aos outros que já tinha ouvido falar nos seus dias de Academia. O facto que ele sabia onde estava o Instituto adicionou-lhe benefícios. O mais rápido que chegasse a Aline, o mais rápido ele conseguiria parar o monstro de fazer o que ele queria fazer. 

“Se...pudesse, por favor. Estou com um pouco de presa.” O vampiro abanou a cabeça rapidamente, tão rápido que o Sebastião pensou que ia estirar o pescoço. Ele não se deixou pensar muito nisso porque de repente o homem estava a sua frente mandando-lhe a saltar as costas. 

“O que estás a fazer?” Ele gritou, ou pelo menos tento, pois era mais parecido a alguém a chiar do que gritar, a voz dele ainda precisava de recuperar. O vampiro apenas se ri. 

“Meu, estás mesmo morto em pé . Levaria demasiado tempo ir de pé contigo, mas com a minha velocidade, posso ter-te la num piscar do olho.” Ele respondeu, alegremente também. Era estranho, sabendo o que ele sabia sobre vampiros. Sebastião hesitou um pouco antes de decidir que já tinha passado por pior coisas com aquele monstro, do que andar as costas de um vampiro de Nova Iorque. Depois de se assentar bem e seguro no vampiro, suspirou.

“Vá-lá então” Com esse sinal, o vampiro arrancou causando as estradas a nublar.

* * *

 

O momento em que ele chega ao instituto, uma reacção de eventos começa a uma velocidade que ele não se aguenta. Primeiro, sente-se doente, a velocidade que o vampiro lhe levou era demasiado no estado fraco e instável que ele já estava. Depois era gritos, um caçador de sombras alto e bem sério fazer caminho para eles. O vampiro gritava para atrás, mas o Sebastião ouvir tudo como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância. Ele deslizou lentamente das costas do vampiro, mas quando tento levantar-se direito o seu corpo cambaleou para a frente. Ele sentiu um braço a serpentear pela cintura e foi a coisa mais estável que ele conseguiu dar a atenção.

Ele vê o homem sério a virar-se, mandando ordens enquanto o vampiro e um tipo loiro o leva para, o que ele acha, é a enfermaria. Ele chega ser encarregado a uma das enfermeiras antes de perder consciência.

* * *

 

Quando ele acorda está num quarto de hospital vazio, silencioso apesar das máquinas que eles têm agarrados a ele para o manter vivo. Ele deixa-se pensar, vagamente, quantas horas já passou a dormir, até que ouve a porta abrir e vê o vampiro a entrar, uma travessa de comida nas mãos. Ele olha para ele e deixa-se sorrir, os caninos visíveis e Sebastião pensa que eles já não parecem assim tão assustadores.

“É bom ver-te de pé! Tiveste a dormir durante dois dias, os enfermeiros já estavam a preocupar, mas eu sempre soube que tu irías a ficar bem. Tems aquele ar de sobrevivente. Tipo, como um super herói. ” O vampiro divagou, enquanto pousou a travessa de comida à frente dele. Comida, Pelo Anjo, o quanto que ele já tinha saudades de comida que não era restos do que o monstro criava. 

“Agradeceu-te por salvar-me a vida.” Ele sussurro, porque na verdade, ele não tinha a mínima ideia como podia ter chegado ao Instituto sem ele. Ele ficou a ver o vampiro a tentar gaguejar uma resposta, os rostos avermelhar, uma coisa que antes de o conhecer pensava era impossível, mas depois, já houve tantas coisas que foram provados a ser errado.

“Porque que me salvaste?” Ele o interrompeu e o vampiro simplesmente piscou os olhos por uns momentos, antes de desviar os olhos para o chão. 

“Suponho que dizer que estava na areia não irá ser suficiente, né?” Sebastião apenas abanou a cabeça, causando o vampiro suspirar. 

“Esta bem. Então, quando era puto, a minha mãe me dizia que quando as pessoas fizessem mal a mim ou magoavam os meus sentimentos, que uma boa solução era ajudar alguém que precisava. E, prontos, estes últimos dias furam, prontos horríveis, como tipo, o herói cair ao nível mais fundo, quase podia ter sido a minha história de origem como vilão.  E prontos, na verdade quando te vi fiquei a pensar que eras um vagabundo, e só ia dar-te o meu casaco e comprar-te jantar, mas depois preguntaste sobre o Instituto e tinhas runas, e ó meu, estavas tão acabado, que eu parei de pensar nos meus problemas naquele momento. Que na verdade, trabalhou bueda bem já que era mesmo essa a lesão da minha mãe e tal….” Sebastião parou de ouvir após de um pouco, estranhamente fascinado com aquela criatura. Cada vampiro que tinha conhecido ou tinha ouvido falar sobre era suposto ser um sério, misterioso criatura da noite, que não se importava com ninguém. Cruél e manipulativo eram as palavras usadas para os describir, mas este homem, este…

“Qual é o seu nome?” Ele interrompeu. O vampiro em questão parou o seu divago antes de pôr a mão para fora, um sorriso delicado na cara.

“Lewis. Simon Lewis. D-s, Jace tinha razão isso soa horrível.” Ele abanou a cabeça. “E tu deves ser o verdadeiro Sebastian Verlac?” Sebastião devagarinho lhe apertou a mão, como se não tivesse seguro e assentiu com a cabeça.

“Isso seria eu, sim. Eu não suponho que pegaram o impostor?” Simon fez uma careta. 

“Não exactamente. Eles tentaram, especialmente quando ele apareceu aqui, à espera que tu ainda estivesse a caminho. Eu sei que houve uma briga e que ele escapou. Pois, fez me lembrar, tu vais ter muita seguridade ao pé de ti até que eles o apanham, já que arruinaste o seu plano nefário ou qualquer cena.” Sebastião bufou.

“Plano nefário? Isso é uma nova. Diz-me, Simon, a Aline esteve cá?” Simon deu um sorriso largo e assentiu a cabeça. 

“Sim, esteve cá! Ela estava bueda preocupada consigo, mas também concordo que eras um lutador. Eu posso ir a buscar-la agora, se quiseres? Ela estava a falar com a Isabelle, então ela não pode ser muito difícil de encontrar.” Sebastião aceno com a cabeça e o vampiro foi a caminho da porta. Quando chego lá o loira chamo-lhe.

“Simon, obrigado outra vez por salvar-me a vida.” Ele recebeu como resposta um sorriso brilhante e com caninos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So I translated this from English to Portuguese, mostly because I have been meaning to practice it and I wanted the feel of writing a fic, without the hassle of actually writing the fic. Ergo - translating. Not gonna lie some of the English is not directly translated. I did not just open google translate and cross my fingers, so it will not be word for word the same, but I think it fits.
> 
> Olá,
> 
> Então eu traduzi este fic de Inglês para o meu Portuguese, em maior parte porque já não era sem tempo para praticar o português, mas também cria escrever outro fic sem ter que actualmente escrever o fic, entendes? Portanto - traduzi. Nem todas as palavras são as mesmas, a certas coisa que soa bem numa lingua do que em outra, mas no final do dia vai tudo acabar no mesmo. Acho eu.
> 
> Em Fim, Enjoy!


End file.
